Mrs Sykes
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ falls ill and Mrs. Sykes shows up on the scene. Looking back on how Mrs. Sykes became part of CJ's life. WARNING - SPANKING OF A MINOR IN LATER CHAPTERS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

His cell rang again. He'd just hit ignore 3 seconds ago, whoever was on the other end obviously wasn't getting the message. He was up to his elbows in evidence and Abby was rambling on about what it all meant. But the third time it rang he flipped open his phone and growled "DiNozzo".

"Hello Mr. DiNozzo… this is Mr. Cooperland… the principal …" the man began hesitantly.

"Ya, I know who you are" Tony answered gruffy cutting the man's sentence short. When the man didn't continue immediately Tony promptly haughtily "What has she done now?"

He didn't mean to sound as though he didn't care about his daughter or her actions but he was busy in the middle of an important case and this man could have a left a message there was no need for him to call incessantly.

"Well Sir… you see… CJ collapsed in the middle of the hall and is currently being taken by ambulance to Washington General" Mr. Cooperland tried to announce as gently as he could. There were years in your teaching career and now in administration that you would never forget. This would be one of those years and not for good reasons.

Tony stopped pacing the lab, he became rigid and stared straight ahead. He couldn't even think of a question to ask. He didn't know what to do next. His baby was sick, his child had … collapsed.. what exactly does that mean?

At the same time both Abby and Mr. Cooperland asked "Are you alright?" Abby's ending in a Tony, Mr. Cooplerland in the more formal Mr. DiNozzo.

"What happened?" Tony asked finally figuring out how to respond or at least start.

"I'm sorry sir, no one knows, her friend Steven .. is it? Well he said she'd complained to him about not feeling well all day… and then on their way to class CJ collapsed on the floor and the young man sent for someone to help. The paramedics said she had an extremely high fever but that was it. As I said they are now on route…."

"Ya, I heard" and with that Tony snapped his phone shut and lowered his arm slowly to his side not changing position otherwise, not even his gaze. Abby shook his arm to bring him back into the present. She was getting freaked out by his demeanor and needed information, like RIGHT NOW!

"CJ's sick, I need to go to the hospital, she's on her way there already" Tony whispered. Abby was on the phone to find Ziva instantly. Tony still in shock stood in the middle of the lab statuesque. A thousand and one scenarios running through his head and not one of them were pleasant but he couldn't help himself. It had been a trying fall and now that Christmas was over and they at the beginning of a new year he was hopeful that things were going to get better.

After losing a friend to a horrid car crash CJ and her gang were a bunch of lost souls and to top it off they were processing what it meant to have a friend ultimately responsible for her death. The court proceeding were yet to begin but the young man had been charged with 2 counts of vehicular homicide. CJ had finally looked and sounded herself after the 2 week break. Now she was… what was she? Tony's thoughts weren't even making sense to him.

Ziva entered the lab at a pace only described as hurried and Tony filled her in on what had just happened. Taking charge Ziva nodded thanks to Abby and together CJ parents headed for the parking lot to get their car.

The drive to the hospital was a quick one, not only because it wasn't that far but because a worried Ziva drives even faster than a working Ziva. Parking the car and rushing into the emergency department the two held hands giving each other the silent support they were seeking.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding someone to talk to them was the first obstacle but badges have a way of quickly getting attention. First a nurse directed them into a small waiting room off to the side of the main triage department then a doctor came in to tell them that CJ had been rushed into surgery. Her appendix had burst and because her fever had spiked to such a high level she'd lost consciousness.

Ok, Tony thought this is totally manageable. Appendix burst all the time, people do fine. Yet the tightness in his own chest didn't loosen even a little. He really wasn't good with situations in which he wasn't in control. And he had absolutely no control over what was happening or how to make it better. He began to pace the tiny space.

"Would you hit it off" Ziva spat at him.

"Knock it off, Ziva, it's knock it off. And no I will not knock it off. Pacing makes me feel better."

"You are making the room feel like a cage. Pace in the hall if you must" her tone just as sharp and hurtful as his had been.

Tony stopped moving, took a deep breath and looked deep into his partner's eyes. For the second time in his life he saw fear behind the mask. This realization quickly brought out his need to protect and it gave him something to do. He enveloped his wife in his arms and kissing her cheek he whispered into her ear "it's going to be just fine. CJ's a tough cookie and this is so routine that things will be right as rain in no time."

He felt it before he heard her, Ziva's shoulders raised and lowered as she cried into his shoulder. The stress of the moment allowed the worry and accumulated tension of the year to escape. They stood like that for some time before the tears stopped flowing and anger soon replaced the anxiety.

"Did she say anything to you about feel sick?" Tony asked Ziva.

"No, she did not. She would have been feeling sick for some time, yes?" Ziva answered in reply.

"I had appendicitis as a kid and yeah, it hurts way before it burst and you don't feel well, sick to your stomach. WHY didn't she say anything? What was she thinking?" Both parents stood confused as to their daughter's actions.

The frustration of not being told what was happening by CJ and the continued worry had the room feeling very warm in no time at all. Tony turned to seething instead of concern. She wouldn't be in this situation if she had just let them know she was unwell. None of them would. Tony continued to internally chastise his daughter, it covered the fact that he should have seen that she had been unwell. Isn't a parent supposed to notice when their kid is sick? He was a lousy parent… or at least he'd turned into one without knowing it. His anger at CJ soon turned inward and he was berating himself for not paying more attention he CJ's needs.

He flopped down into the battered old couch that was the only furnishing in their small cell. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees he repeatedly rubbed his palms across his face.

It felt like forever sitting in the tiny space that burst at the seams with over wrought emotion. It wasn't only their emotion but that of those who previously occupied the room. It was as if the negativity of the experience lingered well after the inhabitants vacated the space. These walls were talking and the conversation was not a pleasant one.

Neither Tony nor Ziva wanted to leave the room as they wanted to be there the moment the doctor returned with any news. When 2 hours had passed Tony was no longer able to stay cooped up and went in search of someone who could give them an update. He was sure that his surgery for appendicitis hadn't taken this long, what was the hold up?

Ziva remained in the room and surreptitiously turned on her cell and texted everyone she could think of that would want or need to know what was going on. Abby would be beside herself by now, Ziva had forgotten she knew only enough information to be worried. To Abby, Ziva also sent an apology for the delay.

Tony having found a nurse in the hallway two away from the waiting room asked how he was to get more information on his daughter who was currently in surgery. Without words the nurse pointed him in the right direction. It was a good 15 minutes and several wrong turns before Tony found a nurse's station labeled "Surgery Ward".

"I'm looking for information on my daughter CJ, she's in surgery right now" Tony demanded of the small overweight woman standing behind the counter. She looked at him through the top of her eyes and with the most dismissive tone one could imagine said "We don't have a patient named CJ in surgery right now." The woman made to walk away but Tony's initial shock of hearing that they didn't know where CJ was dissipated and he realized they would have her official name on the registration papers. "My daughter's full name is Caitlyn. Do you have a Caitlyn DiNozzo?" With pursed lips and a dreadful scowl the nurse looked at the clipboard again. "Yes" was her only reply. "Well what is taking so long?" his impatience barely contained. "How should I know? I'm out here and she's in there" the nurse said dismissively pointing towards the large blue doors labels OPERATING ROOMS 3 – 6.

Tony did not have the patience to deal with someone who hated their job. "Look, my daughter went into surgery hours ago and it was my understanding it was just for appendicitis which doesn't take this long. So… I want to KNOW. WHAT. . TO. MY. DAUGHTER. NOW!" Tony said in a quiet growl, emphasis growing with each word. The nurse rolled her eyes but started towards the big blue doors. Tony stood with his arms folded across his chest and leaned against the counter. It was several moments later that the nurse returned followed closely by a very very young looking doctor. Tony questions if the young girl coming towards him would be old enough to have finished med school let alone a specialty in surgery.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" she asked.

"Yes" Tony answered hesitantly.

The doctor then led him back to the waiting room so that she could explain everything to both parents at the same time. Once together she began to explain how the surgery had gone and the terrible state of the appendix when she opened CJ up. She explained that the surgery itself went well and that there would be no longer term repercussions for her. The reason the surgery had taken longer than expected was that initially CJ had reacted to the anesthetic and they had to deal with the allergic response before they could continue the surgery.

Both Tony and Ziva were shocked neither of them had a problem with receiving anesthetic. The doctor finished explaining and told them they could see CJ as soon as she woke up. Exhaling loudly Tony hugged Ziva as relief flooded their bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat on either side of the large hospital bed; each of them watching their daughter sleep peacefully. She had woken enough to be transferred from surgery recovery to a proper room. It was late in the day and neither one of them had consumed any food since they had left the house that morning. The quiet of the room was disrupted by the growling of stomachs. They smiled at each other as another roll of gurgles was heard. Just as they were about to discuss who would get food and who would stay the door flew open and in hobbled a petite elderly lady carrying both her cane and a large bag.

Standing quickly Tony sped to the woman's side to assist with her load and get her seated in the chair he had just vacated.

"Mrs. Sykes… what are you doing here?" Ziva asked confused but kindly. The arrival of their neighbor always seemed to be perfectly timed and needed.

"You don't think I expect you to eat hospital food do you?" she grimaced and shook her head in a dismissive manner. "How anyone is to keep up their strength on that gruel I'll never know."

Waving her hand in the direction of the bag Tony was standing silently holding the parcel as she instructed "Well don't just stand there… open it up and start handing it out young man".

With the only recourse to obey Tony did just that. Pulling the wheeled table over that was supposed to be for the patient he began to unpack the meal that Mrs. Sykes had prepared. All the Tupperware packages were warm and smelled heavenly. He peaked into each as he set them down. Sweet and sour pineapple chicken, long grain rice and stir fried mixed vegetables. He smiled and nodded to her as he worked. The elderly lady had even packed plates, cutlery and linen napkins for them to use. Tony dished out 3 servings and handed each of the woman a plate and something to eat it with.

Ravenously hungry Tony began to eat his share standing up at the end of the bed. Eating on the run was a needed skill in his line of work and so he was no stranger to the hurriedly consumed meal in unusual locations. Mrs. Sykes looked at Tony with a glare that would have given Gibbs a run for his money before finally saying "Find yourself a chair and sit to eat that food. Just because we are in a hospital does not mean that manners and proper etiquette are to be thrown out the window. And besides eating standing up will give you indigestion." Tony with the next fork full half way to his mouth looked at the woman and then to his wife, as if she should save him. Ziva raised her eyebrows and smiled. Great thought Tony, not even his own partner would stand up for him. He put down the plate and carefully pulled the last remaining chair from the corner as he answered "Yes Ma'am" looking and sounding like a scolded youngster. Mrs. Sykes reminded him a lot of his Nona, loving but brisk and opinionated.

A nurse entered unannounced to find three adults all gathered around the patient table positioned at the end of the bed. The formality of the linen napkins laid across their laps and the fact that they were using real cutlery was such juxtaposition to the environment to which it was in that the nurse began to giggle. "I'm just here to take her temperature and a few other things. Don't let me interrupt your supper."

Tony felt absolutely ridiculous and when he made to stand the elderly neighbour reached over and slapped the back of his hand. "Sit down. You are not a nurse and have no need to interfere with the young ladies rounds." Tony just stared at her, half standing, half sitting. "I said sit! You are no good to your daughter if you pass out from lack of food, now are you?" With a huff and a roll of his eyes Tony dropped back into his chair.

The nurse turned away so that her sniggering couldn't be seen by the family sitting staring in her direction. She always felt on display while she worked and the families stood around and watched, but this particular set up gave "on display" a new meaning.

Having finished her check and composed herself the nurse explained that CJ still had a fever but that it was to be expected so they shouldn't worry. Everything else was going as anticipated so they should be pleased with the progress.

Supper was finished in a relaxed silence and Tony packed up the dishes and containers into the cloth bag Mrs. Sykes had brought everything in.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Sykes that was so kind of you. We really appreciate it." Ziva offered as her neighbour laboriously stood and made to put her coat back on.

"You are welcome my sweety" she answered gently patting Ziva's cheek with a broad smile.

"Let me walk you out, do you need a ride home?" Ziva asked.

"Oh no no… my Michael has arranged for a taxi service to come whenever I need it. He looks after the bill. I don't get out much so he tries to find ways that he can make it easier for me."

Using his cell Tony called for the cab and Ziva escorted the woman out of the room and to the lobby to wait.

With the assistance of the cabby, Ziva got Mrs. Sykes settled in the front seat and buckled in. "Thank you again" Ziva said.

"No problem. I will be back with breakfast in the morning so that you can get some food into you before you go to work."

"I do not think we will be going tomorrow. We will be staying with CJ" Ziva explained.

"Nonsense woman. You have a job to go to and I have nothing. I will be back. I can sit all day until you get here when your work is done" her tone and explanation was determined and Ziva didn't have the heart to argue with her at that point, it had been a long day.

Returning to her daughter's bedside she found her husband dozing in the large chair holding hands with his child. Smiling she laid down on the remaining two chairs and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Light filtered in through the blinds that due to age just wouldn't close completely. CJ turned awkwardly in bed and quickly realized that rotational movement of the torso was to be avoided at all costs. She shifted her weight to sitting instead as she blinked hard to try and get her bearings. It was light out but not bright which would suggest dawn or dusk. Next on the list of burning questions was where exactly was she and why? It only took seconds to surmise she was in a hospital but the why was not easily jumping to mind. She hurt and felt sick so it made sense but the specifics of the ailment were escaping her. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to think if during her few moments of hazy consciousness anyone had explained something. Nope. Nothing.

As she determined she didn't know why she was there the thought occurred to her that she shouldn't be alone. She had a family that was over protective and over barring when it came to injury and illness and so couldn't understand why she was by herself. Scanning the shadows of the room to identify the lay of the land she saw a small hunched form sitting off in the corner of the room. Squinting CJ recognized the form as none other than Mrs. Sykes. Smirking and shaking her head she chastised herself for even thinking for one minute she would have been left in a hospital without a chaperone.

CJ's movement roused the dozing elderly woman in the large chair. She shuffled to CJ's bedside and began her grandmotherly fussing. "There, there" she said as she straightened the covers and pillow. "You gave us all quite a scare you did. That was not a good girl not telling anyone you were sick… goodness me I thought you had more sense than that. It's ok now though, that little thing that calls herself a doctor sorted you all out. You'll need to rest for a bit, take it easy, not strain yourself." The rambling continued as Mrs. Sykes continued around the bed tucking and straightening as she went. CJ from experience had learned not to interrupt the rant as it would only begin again in earnest and would increase in volume and speed the more you tried to intervene. Fussing was something Mrs. Sykes had down to an art and within minutes had a small amount of juice poured for CJ to drink. Her stomach was still feeling queasy and she had very little enthusiasm with respect to putting anything on it even something as simple as a bit of apple juice. But she knew there was no way of convincing this woman that the juice wasn't going to solve the problem and so she hesitantly took a few sips.

It was the motion of lifting the cup that she realized that the IV was wrapped around everything and it tugged slightly as she drank. CJ tried again to rack her brain as to what had happened to land her here. She wanted to be prepared with her defense when her parents and Gibbs showed up as they inevitably would be there by the end of the day. Luckily for CJ the young nurse from the night before swooped into the room to complete her nursing duties and Mrs. Sykes took the opportunity to go to the visitors' ladies room down the hall. CJ knew this was her only chance.

"Excuse me" she began.

"Yes, dear, you alright?" the nurse asked kindly.

"Ya, fine. Can you tell me why I'm here? I don't recall exactly what happened and…" she wasn't sure how to finish the question. She didn't think it would sound good if she told the nurse she wanted time to come up with an excuse or explanation before the rest of her family was there.

"Oh! Goodness me… you don't remember anything?"

"I remember going to school yesterday… not feeling great… but that is all I remember" CJ explained, her words speeding up as she wanted to be finished by the time Mrs. Sykes returned.

The young nurse provided CJ was a detailed account of the events of the day before including the story of her family's dining experience. Leave it to Mrs. Sykes to cause a stir thought CJ. The old woman was feisty and she got what she wanted no matter what.

The nurse also explained that CJ would have to stay in the hospital until the she was fever free for 24 hours. Until the fever was gone they couldn't be sure that they had gotten all of the infected pieces of ruptured appendix out. CJ was not normally bothered by gory stories as she had grown up with them at the dinner table but the combination of feeling queasy, the apple juice and the details of her own insides she had to make and effort not to wretch. The nurse apologized for upsetting her and made sure CJ was comfortable before leaving the room.

CJ only had a few moments alone and she used that time to process what had happened and make a few guesses as to how people would react. Not telling anyone she was sick was probably not going to be taken well since it had ended so badly. But really she'd just felt sick to her stomach and very tired. She had assumed that with exams and Avery's court date looming she was just reacting to the stress. And then when her stomach started to hurt she thought it was simply an extension of the sickness. Her parents had been so over protective and worried about everything since that autumn's disaster that she thought there was no need to give them more ammunition.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Sykes return. Forcing more juice down her throat before insisting she lay back and try to rest some more.

"I've only been awake for less than half an hour. I'll be fine Mrs. Sykes. Maybe I could watch a bit of TV or help you with your crossword puzzle."

"You will do no such thing. You will get the rest you need so that you can get better and we can get you home. Because really a person can't be expected to provide proper care in here" the old woman said with a flourish and wave of her arms.

Feeling weak and not so good CJ didn't have it in her to argue with the woman she saw as a grandmother. Sliding down under the scratchy covers she rolled onto her good side and allowed the tucking and fussing to continue around her while she slowly drifted off into a fitful slumber.

Mrs. Sykes stood by the bedside until she was sure her young charge was sleeping. Satisfied that she was resting even if not completely comfortably the woman returned to the plush chair and resumed her crossword puzzle. After each entry she would take a quick glance at her surrogate granddaughter. That girl she thought will be the death of us all. Mrs. Sykes sat back once she finished the first puzzle of the day and watched as the blankets would rise and fall with each of CJ's breaths.

Mrs. Sykes watched her young charge as she recalled the last time she had to sit in CJ's hospital room, on mending duty. CJ was about 6 years old and she was a maniac on her bicycle. She would go as fast as possible and try and spin out or she would see how long of a skid mark she could leave on the sidewalk. Mrs. Sykes had learned early that stopping CJ from doing such things was pointless and instead made rules she knew she could more easily enforce. It was not only her but CJ's parents that had told the little girl that she was not to join the older boys on the street doing stunt jumps off the boys' homemade ramps. Yet on a particularly hot summer day when Mrs. Sykes had gone into the house to make some fresh lemonade for them to share on the front porch CJ had quickly biked down the street to the forbidden ramps. The older boys put on a bit of show and then allowed CJ a turn. They didn't think she would actually try it; but she did and it did not end well. The eldest of the boys pushed CJ's bike home as the tearful 6 year old followed behind supporting her injured arm.

"Goodness gracious child what happened to you" a younger but no less bold Mrs. Sykes declared.

"She fell off her bike Ma'am" the older boy explained. CJ kept her eyes on the ground in hopes that how she had fallen off her bike was not raised.

"Oh dear. Come here child let me have a look" as she examined CJ's arm and caused the girl to cringe painfully she asked "Where was she when she fell? It looks like it could be broken."

"She tried to go over them jump. I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to get hurt or I wouldn't have given her a turn" the worried looking boy offered. He wasn't sure if he was going to get into trouble for letting an obviously too small kid use his ramp.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing her home" she said shoo'ing the young man off as she directed CJ by the shoulders to the car.

CJ began to cry harder. Not because her arm was hurting more but because now she couldn't lie about how the accident happened, why didn't that boy just keep his stupid mouth shut she thought. Sitting in the backseat waiting as Mrs. Sykes called her parents at work to explain where they were going and to pick up her keys.

She had had to have surgery to pin the break and it was Mrs. Sykes who sat for the 2 days in the hospital while she recovered enough to go home.

Mrs. Sykes laughed out loud as she remembered the 6 year old CJ trying to convince her that she wasn't well enough to go home yet. The kid knew that if she was well enough to go home she was well enough for the reprimand that was surely to be given when she got there.

Some things will never change she thought as she leaned back and began puzzle number 2 of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

CJ rolled over as she opened her eyes and looked immediately to her chaperone. Crossword puzzle number 3 finished Mrs. Sykes decided it was about time to heat up some chicken noodle soup she'd brought with her from home. As if on cue Gibbs walked into the room and quickly walked towards the bed and leaned down to kiss the top of CJ's head. He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he wrapped his hand around her chin.

"Excellent, excellent" Mrs. Sykes began as she shuffled to her bag and began to empty everything onto the table at the end of the bed. "Can you look after her for a few minutes Mr. Gibbs? I need to go get lunch ready for our young patient here."

CJ rolled her eyes, she didn't need to be looked after every second of the day, but her expression became neutral pretty quick once she caught the glare from Gibbs.

A smile and nod was all Gibbs needed to do to encourage the older woman to begin her lunch preparation. Mrs. Sykes ambled out of the room and down the hall towards the lounge with several containers of food. As soon as she was out of sight Gibbs turned back to his surrogate granddaughter and without hesitation began his scolding.

"What were you thinking CJ? Not telling anyone you were sick was that some sort of hero thing?" his verbal barrage stopped and he continued with looks and glares. When his expression was one of a question with raised eyebrows CJ began her defense.

"Well… you see I felt sick… for a bit… you see everyone at school was fighting some sort of bug… and so I just thought… that it was what everyone else had … I was tired but… with exams coming up and worried about Avery's court date… I just assumed that it was a combination of stress and a little bug.. you see… I wasn't trying to HIDE anything" CJ sputtered through as Gibbs expression went from questioning to disbelief.

"So you didn't think it was more than that when you had a really high fever?" Gibbs asked pointedly.

"Like I said, I just thought it was a case of the bug that was going around at school and that the pain was just stress with everything going on." Her excuses were sounding much less convincing when spoken out loud then they did when she'd rehearsed them in her head.

"CJ why didn't you tell DiNozzo you were feeling sick? Hey… I asked you a question." He said raising his eyebrows and hooking her chin with his finger and tilting in his direction.

"I thought they'd worry about stuff that didn't need worrying about" she grimaced in hopes of looking guilty enough that Gibbs would stop his chastisement.

Gibbs raised his hand and very gently smacked the back of CJ's head. Not so much for the physical reprimand but more so that he didn't have to say the words "Really CJ?" Mrs. Sykes happened to walk back into the room the very second that Gibbs' hand made contact with CJ's skull. Gibbs had noticed the entrance but thought nothing of it and so was completely surprised when he felt a circle of fire erupt on his backside. A light gasp was only half caught before it escaped his lips.

CJ exploded into gales of laughter at the scene that had taken place in front of her eyes. Mrs. Sykes stood wooden spoon raised like a sword and was waving in front of Gibbs' face as she admonished him "What do you think you are doing? There is a time and place for everything she" pointing to CJ with the wooden spoon "is trying to recuperate from surgery. You keep your hands to yourself young man or I will make sure you regret it. Do you understand?"

Gibbs as soon as the wooden spoon had made contact turned instinctively away from the offending object and stared at the short angry woman standing before him; he straightened his posture reminding CJ of his military training.

CJ tried hard to contain her laughter both because of the looks she was receiving and the fact that laughing hard hurt her incision and made her feel queasy again. She had never seen her "uncle" schooled before and if it weren't for the medical reasons CJ would not have been able to control her boisterous outburst.

Gibbs' "Yes Ma'am" was quiet yet formal. When Mrs. Sykes backed away and began spooning 3 portions of lunch into coloured ceramic bowls Gibbs relaxed his stance and took CJ's hand in his own.

"She's wicked with that spoon Gibbs I wouldn't cross her if I were you" CJ whispered as she smiled in his direction.

"I can tell" he said exaggeratingly rubbing his backside.

Setting up the table at the end of the bed the mature woman arranged three bowls, napkins and spoons so that everyone could eat sitting down. Her glare at Gibbs as he tried to take the bowl and eat standing up quickly had him dragging the chair over with his foot hooked around the leg. Again CJ had to conceal the giggle that tried to break out. Gibbs' glare towards CJ was only out shadowed by Mrs. Sykes scowl towards Gibbs for giving the recovering teen the glare in the first place.

Mrs. Sykes took seriously her role as guardian and nurse maid she wasn't going to let this man comprise her charges healing by upsetting her. Gibbs offered to clean up after lunch not only to save the woman from the long trek down the hall to the lounge but also to get himself back in her good books. Gibbs returned to the room and began to read the newspaper. Mrs. Sykes began crossword number four of the day. CJ was permitted to read a novel that had been left by her mother earlier in the day.

The afternoon proceeded quietly with the only interruption being a visit from a nurse who checked all of CJ's vitals. Unfortunately CJ still had a slight fever and so the 24 hour countdown to going home was not going to start yet.

Tony walked into the room to find three statues entranced in their activities. Gibbs hidden behind the newspaper was sitting beside CJ who was engrossed in her novel. Mrs. Sykes was in the far corner of the room lips moving with each read definition but no noise could be heard. The only thing out of place was the large wooden spoon sitting in the middle of the table at the end of the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter contains the disciplinary spanking of a minor. If you have issues with it please hit the back button now!**

* * *

><p>The tableau before Tony was one that reminded him of another time when he entered a room to find Mrs. Sykes wooden spoon displayed in the middle of a table. On that occasion though he'd walked into his own kitchen and the atmosphere was not as peaceful.<p>

_Flashback_

_During long cases in the summer Tony would occasionally go home for lunch so that he could spend a bit of time with his daughter and if he was lucky enough grab a bite to eat that wasn't take out. On this particular day it was absolutely beautiful outside and he was a little worried that he would find the house empty as Mrs. Sykes would often pack a picnic lunch and take CJ to the park when the weather was perfect. _

_He need not worry as he walked into the kitchen his special agent "spidey" sense kicked in. He was walking into a "situation". The first thing he saw was the large wooden spoon set obviously in the middle of the kitchen table. Next he saw the furious look on Mrs. Sykes face as she held her hand under running water at the sink. And last but not least he saw his 5 year old daughter standing nose to the corner, shoulders heaving in a what could only be silent sobs. What he really wanted to do was turn on his heel and head back to work but instead he asked the room at large "What happened?" _

_All at once words erupted out of the two of them. Mrs. Sykes' were low and fast both inaudible and so close together they were unintelligible. CJ on the other hand sprung from the corner and ran towards her father. By the time she reached him Tony had bent down on one knee to catch the now openly sobbing child. CJ threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground in a large hug. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried loudly._

_Rubbing his child's back slowly and calmly he whispered "It's ok peanut. Shh Shh. Now now… calm down.. we can't solve anything if you're this upset… shh". Gradually CJ got control of herself and the sobs turned to sporadic hiccoughs and then finally to large gulps of air. Meanwhile Mrs. Sykes stood at the sink daggers shooting from her eyes. _

_Unsure of how to proceed Tony stood quietly for a few moments. He was hoping that an explanation would be offered so that he needed ask. Unfortunately everyone remained tight lipped and he was forced to begin the conversation. He gaze traveled between the "nanny", his daughter and decided that Mrs. Sykes was the most likely to give a concise description of the events leading up to this moment._

"_Mrs. Sykes… Please… tell me what happened" Tony hesitantly asked as he drew a chair away from the table offering her to sit. Shaking her head she remained standing at the counter but turned off the tap and dried her hands on a towel as she began her story._

"_She" waving the towel in the direction of CJ and Tony "has been a naughty girl today and …" Tony was unable to determine the exact words of her muttering. _

"_What did you do peanut?" Tony asked CJ as he tried to peel her away from his body so he could see her face but was unable to as she tightened her grip around his neck._

"_Mrs. Sykes is a mean nasty lady and I hate her!" CJ's muffled yell came from his shoulder._

_Automatically Tony's hand made contact with the child's bottom as he reprimanded her for speaking that way of the older woman. CJ tears began again as one of her hands flew back to protect her now throbbing backside. Exhaling loudly Tony turned back to Mrs. Sykes in hopes of getting somewhere with this conversation. In that moment he wished he hadn't come home for lunch. He had hoped for a bit of a break he didn't really want to be the mediator in this particularly nasty dispute. _

"_Why don't you start at the beginning?" Tony asked again of his hired care giver._

_Taking a deep breath and leaning forward against the counter she began to tell the story. _

"_CJ was out riding her bike this morning up and down the street. I reminded her several times not to go past the stop sign at the end or leave the street. Just like your rules Mr. DiNozzo. My rules are NO DIFFERENT!" her voice raised and her glare pointed at the back of CJ's head. _

"_I was cleaning up the house and doing some laundry but I would go out and check on her every few minutes. Then the last time I looked out she was GONE… GONE I tell you… nowhere to be seen… I called her name and I walked up and down the street looking for her. And she was NOT on our street. I even asked a couple of older boys if they had seen her and where she may have gotten to. NOTHING… no one knew where she was… I came back in to get the phone to call you… and when I came back out on the porch there she was coming down the street. That child had left our street… she knows she is not supposed to leave the street. She KNOWS the rules." Again Mrs. Sykes was pointing at CJ with the hand towel. _

_Tony stood holding his daughter as her cries became louder and she burrowed her face farther into his neck. He nodded to persuade the lady to continue with the story, after all he did need to get back to work at some point. _

"_When I asked her where she had gone she told me to the end of the street by the stop sign. And there is NO WAY on GOD's green earth that she only went to the STOP sign. NO WAY. I asked her again… giving her a chance to come clean. But OH NO… she lied to me….LIED TO ME!"_

"_Oh CJ" Tony whispered to his daughter exasperatedly. "You know lying is wrong. It only gets you into more trouble. What were you thinking?"_

_The child's only response was more tears. _

"_I brought her straight inside and took her over my knee giving her 3 good smacks with the spoon. I stood her up and told her that if all she had done was leave the street her punishment would be over. But because she lied to me she was to get a sound licking. And do you know what she did? Do you?"_

_Tony feeling it necessary to back away as the irate Mrs. Sykes approached him waving her hand in front of his nose. _

"_She bit me. See!" Tony stopped moving backwards and carefully leaned towards the outstretched hand in front of him. There was a perfect circle of a bruise in the shape of small teeth. Wow! He thought she bit her hard. CJ even as a toddler had never bitten anyone. He was quite surprised. _

"_I put her in the corner and told her she would remain there until she was right ready to take her punishment and that I would wait all day if necessary."_

_Tony stood dump founded in the middle of his own kitchen feeling lost. His arms were wrapped around the body of his once again wailing daughter and his normally calm and kindly neighbour was staring him down with her hands on her hips. _

"_Give me a minute who ya?" Tony asked the lady as he exited to the living room carrying his daughter with him._

_Sitting on the sofa as he set CJ down so that she was standing in front of him he began to speak. CJ tried without success to re-latch herself to his neck. "Listen peanut… you're in the wrong here. I cannot believe you bit Mrs. Sykes. What were you thinking?" His words were firm but not loud. _

"_She was going to hit me again" CJ got out between renewed sobs._

"_She was going to give you the licking you deserved my little lady" Tony stated matter of factly._

_CJ sobs grew louder which at this point Tony didn't even think was possible."Look at me, CJ .ME" he demanded. She raised her head just enough so that she could see him out of the top of her eyes. "You know you are NOT to leave the street on your bike. And then you LIED about it. Really CJ. You know better than that. You know darn well that if you'd pulled a stunt like that you'd be over my knee as well"._

_Before he had a chance to finish his statement CJ interjected "ya, but you only smack with your hand, that spoon hurts WAY more." _

_Tony had to remember how angry he really was, because between the cute look of disgust on her face, the stomping of her foot and the fact that what she said was completely true he wanted to laugh at her predicament. _

"_Well you do the tricks, you take the licks" he said tipping her head up so that she couldn't do anything but look at him. "And CJ biting is only going to make things even worse."_

"_I'm sorry daddy" she sobbed again as she flung herself back into his arms. Shaking his head he stood up and led his daughter by the shoulders back to the kitchen. In plain sight of Mrs. Sykes Tony leaned down and planted two solid swats to the 5 year olds bottom while saying "You need to apologize for biting Mrs. Sykes as well as everything else you put her through today is that understood?"_

_Through tears CJ could be heard saying "Yes, daddy" as he kissed the top of her head, waved an apology to Mrs. Sykes and left the house in search of a drive through before he had to return to work. _

_End Flashback_

"Hey Dad?" CJ's sixteen year old voice snapping him back to the present.

Lifting the wooden spoon from the table he looked between CJ and the elderly woman hunched on the chair while he asked "Someone not taking their punishment again" he asked half joking half questioning.

"No Dad, it's there to remind someone" her eye flicked in Gibbs' direction "that they need to keep their hands to themselves because there is a time and place for everything." CJ had a very hard time keeping the laugh out of her voice. Gibbs reflexively raised his hand but quickly pulled his fingers through his hair when he caught Mrs. Sykes eye across the top of the paper.

Tony caught the exchange as did CJ and both began laughing. CJ rolling onto her side with her arms folded across her abdomen trying to stop the giggles as it hurt desperately to laugh. CJ lost complete control when Gibbs stood up smacked Tony across the back of the head while saying "You aren't recuperating so I'd watch it if I were you" his eyes led Tony to both the wooden spoon and Mrs. Sykes.


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Sykes had left the two men in charge of looking after CJ while she returned home to prepare supper for the group. Tony had tried to convince her that they didn't need to her to return home and cook them all supper. He felt that it was a lot of work for the older lady and he didn't want to make trouble for her.

"No .. no.. no.. dear… it is no trouble at all… it gives me something to keep me busy. I don't get to make dinner for anyone anymore. Michael rarely visits… You know I think he would visit more if he found himself a nice lady and had himself a family."

Tony smiled at Mrs. Sykes interpretation of her son's actions. Michael was the same age as Tony and had been living with his partner for two decades. Mrs. Sykes called David, Michael's roommate even though Michael had explained on numerous occasions including one in Tony's kitchen that David was more than a roommate.

Just as Michael could not convince his mother he would never marry, Tony was not successful in deterring Mrs. Sykes from coming back later with supper and so he was left with his daughter and former boss in a small hospital room.

Tucking CJ in for another nap Tony and Gibbs set up chairs in the hallway so that she had a quiet solitary place for a rest.

"She's a gem" Gibbs said tilting his head in the direction in which Mrs. Sykes had just left.

"She sure is that" Tony agreed. "Did you ever the story of how she 'adopted' our family?"

Gibbs shook his head and then leaned back in the chair waiting for Tony to tell the story.

"The first time we met her she brought food." Tony smiled as he recalled the memory of his original meeting with the feisty old lady. "I was carrying boxes into the living room from the truck as Ziva and I were moving into the house when I returned outside she was standing in my way to get the next load. I didn't want to be rude but it was getting late, I was hungry and tired. Ziva was in the bedroom trying to set up the bed so that we could…well go to sleep that night." Tony cleared his throat and looked away.

"Anyway she stood there at the end of the truck with a casserole dish in her oven mitted hands. 'Hello I am Mrs. Helen Sykes I live two doors down on this side' she pointed using the contents of her hands. 'I thought you might need to eat after a long day of working hard. I noticed your wife is pregnant. You need to make sure she eats it's not good for her or the baby if you don't feed them you know. ' I stood there not knowing what to say or do so I invited her into the kitchen. She turned on the oven and put the dish in. She went to work clearing the table and setting it up with the paper plates and plastic cutlery. I just watched her. Ziva joined me moments later hearing the conversation from upstairs. 'Oh Hello dear, nice to see such a young family move into the neighbourhood, there are so few young families anymore. I'm Helen Sykes. Dinner's in the oven. I'll be back later to clean it up. You make sure you don't let her doing any of the heavy lifting.' She wagged her finger at me before storming out of the door."

Gibbs smiled as he pictured the scene that Tony had described. "The food was amazing. As it always is… she came back later that evening as I finished unloading the truck and cleaned up the kitchen. The next day she brought brownies and the day after that she brought soup. Once the house was set up and cleaned the food stopped coming but she would stop in every few days to ask if Ziva was doing ok. She asked about the baby and asked about our jobs. She would wave from her front porch when we left in the morning and if we were back before dark she would wave at night."

Tony took a minute and paused. "You would think that it would be annoying or creepy having her there. Ever present… but it wasn't… she reminded me of my Nona… spoke her mind whether you wanted to hear it or not… told you what to do and expected you would follow through… but loved you unconditionally and fed you every chance she got."

"How did come to look after CJ?" Gibbs asked.

"The night CJ was born, well you know that story, was rather eventful and so it wasn't only Mrs. Sykes but the entire neighbourhood that knew CJ had been born. The next morning when we returned from the hospital we had only been in the house maybe 2 minutes when the doorbell rang. There on the front porch was Mrs. Sykes. Casserole dish full of food and a pink gift bag in her hands. She'd knit a both a blue and a pink blanket so that she would be prepared regardless of what gender the baby turned out to be. Every day for a couple of weeks she brought lunch or supper. Sometimes it was in a slow cooker, sometimes in a casserole dish, but regardless of how it arrived it was always arrived just in time."

Tony hearing something from inside the room turned and when he couldn't tell from where it came he stood and slowly approached the bed making sure CJ was alright. He didn't want to have to tell Mrs. Sykes that something had happened in her absence and he wasn't there to get details. Noting that nothing was out of place he returned to the hallway where Gibbs sat elbows on the arm rests hands folded together pointer fingers together tapping his lip.

"So where was I … right… so after several weeks it was time for Ziva to go back to work and we needed to find a nanny. We needed someone who could stay all hours of the day and night because of our jobs. We started interviewing people at the house. Mrs. Sykes must have been watching as after unproductive interview 1 billion she walked into the house took CJ into her arms and rocked her slowly. That was not unusual, we had come to expect her to have a snuggle whenever she arrived. 'You need someone to look after CJ while you're at work and looking in the newspaper just isn't going to work you know. You can't hand her over to a stranger, you won't know what they will feed her, you won't know if they will love her. You need me. I will look after her. My Henry has been gone for a couple of years now and Michael, well he doesn't have a family yet. So I have time and love to give. Ziva and I just looked at each other. We had only known Mrs. Sykes for a couple of months yet she was as much a grandmother to CJ as anyone. So we agreed. From that point on she's been part of our day to day lives. I really don't know what we would have done without her. "

The two men sat silently watching the doctors and nurses walk the halls. They watched as other visitors entered and exited the rooms. Neither spoke, occasionally Tony looked over his shoulder at his sleeping daughter. He wanted to make sure he had details to give Mrs. Sykes on her return. The elevator dinged and heavily laden woman exited and made her way towards the silent sentries. Both Gibbs and Tony scurried to help her carry her many bags. Helping unload and set up was done as quietly as possible but still caused CJ to stir. Waking to the smell of fresh pasta in marinara sauce and garlic loaf was very exciting to CJ. Unfortunately Mrs. Sykes felt that such a heavy meal was not appropriate for a person recovering from abdominal surgery. CJ began to complain when a bowl of hearty tomato soup was placed in front of her; that was until she received a glare from all three adults in the room. CJ had to be satisfied with her soup and shot back a glare of her own.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner complete and tidied up Gibbs said his goodbyes and suggested that he would return the following day if CJ was not discharged.

"I'd better be" CJ growled. Two days in a hospital was her limit of being able to cope with such high levels of supervision and constrained movement.

"I'll be here as long as the doctor says you need to be here" Tony shot quickly with an air of authority. He had no interest in getting into an argument over something that there was really nothing to argue about.

Gibbs smiled, kissed her on the forehead before leaning down to say "CJ don't go there" quiet enough that only she could hear. She didn't say anything but she scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Mrs. Sykes began fussing about again in hopes of dissipating the rising tension. "Now, now dear no need to fret you'll be out of here in a jiffy and back on your feet in no time." The look Mrs. Sykes directed at Tony suggested that he sit quietly and not ruffle anymore feathers.

"I'll be going now… you make sure you do as the doctor tells you… You all comfy now?" the older lady continued to tuck the blankets in around CJ.

"I will… I'll do almost anything to get home … I'm tired of being here"

"I know deary, I know… soon… soon… we'll have you home and then you can sleep in your own bed and I'll fix you some nice suppers… Ok?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sykes. Thanks for the soup." Even though she would have preferred the pasta CJ was thankful she didn't have to endure hospital food as well as the hospital bed.

That left Tony and CJ sitting in the room looking blankly at each other. CJ wasn't sure whether she should try to start a conversation but she really didn't have much else to do. They hadn't hooked up the TV in the room and she wasn't tired from all the napping she'd done.

"Sooooo, how's the case going?" CJ ventured. She was keeping her fingers crossed that the case was headed in the right direction.

CJ could see her father visibly relax, talking about a case is easier than almost anything else they might have had cause to discuss. The conversation flowed and for the first time since CJ's birthday father and daughter sat talking.

Eventually an easy silence fell over the room and CJ resumed her novel and Tony leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

After a quick cat nap Tony began to watch his daughter through partially opened eyes. If on the day he started at NCIS someone had told him that 3 decades from that date he would be married to a coworker and have a 16 year old daughter he would have told them they were crazy. He wasn't the marrying type and he sure as hell wasn't a father. He couldn't understand how you could love a person that much. How you could worry about a person that deeply. That thought brought a couple of questions to the foreground.

"Hey CJ" he said startling her as she thought he was asleep.

"What?" she snipped having hurt herself jumping.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" his tone quiet and calm.

She examined his face for signs of anger or recrimination but couldn't see any. Just in case he decided to take this conversation to a place she didn't want to go she said "I'll tell Mrs. Sykes you were harassing me if you get angry at me you know."

"CJ I am not harassing you. I just want to know why you didn't tell us. We could have prevented you a lot of pain and illness."

"I still would have had to have surgery" she exclaimed her own blood pressure rising feeling as though she was being driven into a corner.

"Yes… you would have …. But you realize it wouldn't have been as complicated… and you probably would have been home by now. It is the fever from the rupturing that is causing you to have to stay here."

Sticking her tongue out at him she folded her arms across her chest again with a huff. "Don't you think I don't already know that. I don't need you throwing it in my face."

"Whoa Nellie. I am not angry or upset here. I am just trying to point out how you could do things differently in the future to prevent this sort of outcome." Tony was trying to keep his own voice level and in control. He hadn't meant this conversation to get heated. He just wanted to know why CJ hadn't said anything and hoped to convey that they would always be there to help her out.

He stood and leaning against the bed rails stroked CJ's hair. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and looked into her dark brown eyes. He could feel the tension leave her body through his hands. He remained by her side as she exhaled loudly and gave him the same explanation she gave her uncle. And just like Gibbs Tony's hand made gentle contact with the back of CJ's head.

Laughing at him she said "I'm telling Mrs. Sykes you slapped me. You're gonna get it". Forgetting completely why CJ was in this state in the first place Tony began to tickle his daughter. Her yell of pain as the nurse entered the room had Tony quickly standing at attention beside the bed.

"Sir… your daughter needs to be kept quiet and still to heal right now. Playing games is completely unadvisable." The nurse reprimanded Tony.

"Sorry. I just … I .." he stopped no excuse was going to sound good. CJ smiled at him and squeezed his hand. They exchanged smiles while the nurse went about her business and took CJ's vitals.

"Good news young lady you don't have a fever."

"Great! I can go home now then" CJ answered disingenuously.

"No… no … you need to be fever free for 24 hours before you can be released" the nurse explained again.

A low growl could be heard through CJ's teeth. "Can I at least get out of bed? I really need to stretch my legs. I'm really uncomfortable."

"I see no reason why you can't go for a walk as long as you have someone with you at all times. Just in case you have a problem."

"Sounds like a plan!" CJ answered.

As soon as the nurse was out of ear shot Tony turned to CJ and stated in a very commanding tone "You get out of this bed for even a second without someone with you… and _**I**_ will tell Mrs. Sykes."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning CJ woke stiff and cranky. She was feeling better and was desperate to get out and about and yet there was the ever present Mrs. Sykes standing at the bed rail tucking and fluffing.

"I need to go for a walk. And I need to do it NOW." CJ raised her voice in hopes that her determined tone would persuade her nurse maid to let her out of the bed.

"Now dear" the elderly lady said "you eat a good breakfast and we can go for a walk around the garden."

Rolling her eyes CJ began to eat the fruit and yogurt that had been placed in front of her. As she ate Mrs. Sykes sprinkled granola over the bowl. She hadn't finished eating when Tim entered the room carrying a backpack.

"You got anything in that back pack that would help me escape?" CJ enquired.

"Nope. But I do have something that will keep you busy" McGee chirped back.

CJ's sat up straighter and her eyes lit up. "What did you bring?" she was basically begging.

McGee swung the bag off of his shoulder and on to the bed beside the impatient teen. She quickly unzipped the bag and peeked in. The smile spread immediately across her otherwise gloomy face. "A laptop… I will love you forever McGee if you tell me I can get on line with this"

McGee returned the broad grin and nodded.

"Sweet" CJ replied as she pulled the computer out of the bag and began to set it up.

Before she got it completely set up Mrs. Sykes hand slowly closed the screen of the laptop and her eyes motioned towards the bowl of forgotten fruit.

Slouching with a "really?" CJ tried to open the computer again.

The light slap on the back of her hand was unexpected and made her jump. "I said after you eat we are going for a walk in the garden. Then if you are not too tired you can spend some time on the computer."

CJ pleadingly looked to McGee. Shaking his head no he said "don't look at me". CJ not impressed but with little choice continued to eat what was left of her breakfast. Tim sat with her talking with her about her current math classes and what next semester was going to look like. When all the fruit was finally consumed CJ tried without success to lower the rail so that she could get out of the bed for the first time in two and half days. She glared at Tim when he didn't instantly jump to her aid. Once again it was her wonderful neighbour who came to her assistance. "Young man, would you be so kind as to lower that rail and help our patient down onto the floor."

"Oh.. Ya.. Ok.." Tim flustered by not jumping to the right conclusion straight away. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed CJ winced as it pulled slightly on her stitches. "You alright CJ" he asked quietly not wanting to draw the other woman's attention. "I'm find McGee and I will be more fine once I can walk for a bit". CJ threw the house coat on and started for the door. "McGee you coming?" she called over her shoulder. "Mrs. Sykes you can stay here, McGee can come with me, then you can rest for a bit before I get back."

"Oh.. is that alright with you Timothy?" the older lady asked surprised that the agent didn't need to get going.

"No I can walk her down to the garden Mrs. Sykes… no problem"

Leaving Mrs. Sykes to tidy up and rearrange everything CJ and McGee entered the elevator and as the doors slid shut CJ let out a big sigh of relief.

"You sure you're ok?" Tim asked again.

"I'm great now… I needed a bit of air… if you get my drift" she said nodding her head in the direction from which they had just come. With a friendly scoffing noise Tim nodded his understanding. The doors slid open and CJ looked around for signs to show her which way to the patient garden at the rear of the hospital. Tim was about to follow when CJ inquired "Aren't you going to be late for work?"

"I do need to get going but do you think you should be out here alone. It's cold and you don't have on a jacket… and …" he didn't get an opportunity to answer her before she responded. "Look I'm only going to be done here for a minute or two to get a bit of fresh air and then I'll head right back. I feel fine. I should be going home everyone is just over reacting. Go.. You'll be late… you're team is waiting for you."

Conflicted Tim stood watching her as she headed off down the small path that had been cleared of snow. Yelling towards her receding back "You sure you'll be ok?" he couldn't hear what she said but saw her wave her hands towards the parking lot. Feeling uneasy he turned and headed to work.

As soon as he was out of sight CJ sat down on a bench. It was cold but she wanted, no needed, two minutes alone and the fresh air was fabulous. She wasn't sure how long she sat there but she had gotten lost in her thoughts and it wasn't until she felt a tap on her shoulder that she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hi" was all she said.

"Come you need to be inside. You're cold" Dr. Jimmy Palmer said with such insistence that CJ didn't have it in her to argue.

Once inside Jimmy started to give CJ an earful. "What do you think you are doing? Sitting outside in this weather without a proper coat while you are supposed to be recuperating from surgery is not conducive to healing."

"Fresh air is good for healing" CJ countered finally finding her own voice. "How did you know I was there?"

"I parked in the rear parking lot. To get to your room you have to go through that path."

"Oh" was all she said.

"Ah… Jimmy… can you do me a favour?" CJ asked trying to look as innocent and needy as possible.

"I … don't know… what is it that you want?" Jimmy knew what sort of favours CJ might ask for and he wasn't going to get into trouble from Tony or Ziva for that matter because of them.

"Just let me answer all of Mrs. Sykes' questions. Just stay quiet. Kay?" giving him her best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"I'll see. But I'm telling you right now I AM NOT lying for YOU!" he emphasized as they exited the elevator and approached CJ's room.

CJ stopped just before entering and shot Jimmy a final look before entering the room with a cheery grin and even a slight bounce to her step.

"Oh.. goodness.. Mrs. Sykes the fresh air was just what I needed… I think I am ready to go home…" CJ's light and happy voice could be heard out in the hall where Jimmy stood shaking his head.

"That's nice dear. Back into bed with you."

"Oh no… I can sit on the chair here and work on the computer" CJ tried knowing she wasn't going to win this battle but she thought it was worth the effort and might keep the topic of why McGee wasn't with her anymore out of the conversation.

"Where's Timothy?" Mrs. Sykes inquired.

Geez CJ thought I can't win anything "He had to go to work Mrs. Sykes he said to say goodbye to you" CJ finished.

"He left you alone? I'll have words with him when I see him" Mrs. Sykes threatened.

"Oh no Ma'am… He left me with Jimmy" CJ said pointing to the doorway in which Jimmy had stopped. The look and tilt of his head as well as his pursed lips suggested to CJ that once alone he was going to have a few choice words with her.

"Oh Dr. Palmer how good of you to drop by. Did you come to check on our patient here … or was it for a social call?"

"A bit of both really Ma'am. Can you give us minute alone?" Jimmy smiled sweetly and the lady shuffled out of the room and down the hall.

"CJ" Jimmy growled, he tried hard to sound like Tony or Gibbs but he just couldn't pull it off.

"What?" flashing her DiNozzo smile and holding out her hands to the side in the universal gesture of what.

"You know darn well what young lady. If you weren't in a hospital bed right now I would…"

"You would…" CJ sarcastically repeated, knowing Jimmy wouldn't do a thing. He might talk to Tony but not likely. He was a push over and both he and CJ knew it.

He settled for leveling a glare in her direction and then began to look her over.

"So doc. Can I PLEASE go home?" CJ pleaded.

"What did the doctor here say?"

"I had to be without a fever for 24 hours before they would let me go home… but that won't be until really late tonight…. And I doubt that they will release me in the middle of the night so I'd have to wait until tomorrow morning… PLEASE JIMMY … let me go home.."

"CJ I don't have the authority here to release you. I'm here to visit you and to check you over because your dad asked me to."

"Com' on Jimmy… I'll go nuts if I have to stay here any longer… and think of Mrs. Sykes… she's been taking a taxi back and forth for each meal so that I don't have to eat hospital food… If you let me go home she'll be able to cook there and it will be easier for her… Jimmy…. Please" again CJ used her best pleading voice and batted her big brown eyes at the M.E.

"I'll see what I can do…" she sat up straighter and began to clap.

"But I don't promise anything" he said pointing his finger at her nose. "And until then you do exactly as you are told or I might let it slip you were alone in the garden when you obviously weren't supposed to be."

"Got it!" she sat up prim and proper with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Ruffling her hair he went in search of someone on the medical staff that could be persuaded to release CJ earlier rather than later. He might suggest that it was in everyone's best interest as a bored CJ with lots of time to think was only going to cause everyone a lot more work.


	10. Chapter 10

Returning to the room Mrs. Sykes found CJ alone, madly typing on the computer. "Where's Dr. Palmer?" she inquired immediately upon realizing CJ no longer had a chaperone.

"He has gone to talk to the staff about getting me outta this place" CJ said sweeping her hand through the landscape.

"He's a doctor and he left you alone?" Mrs. Sykes asked in a disapproving tone.

"Exactly!" CJ responded emphatically "he's a doctor and he left me alone… he knows I can be left alone for a few minutes and nothing horrible is going to happen!"

The look CJ was given along with the "tutt tutting" had her shut up pretty quickly. She rolled her eyes when the older woman's back was turned and went back to sending her friends emails and surfing. Mrs. Sykes settled herself into the chair in the corner and began to work on her crossword puzzles. CJ's eye wondered over to the corner ever few minutes once she realized that the lady seated there was on the verge of falling asleep. Mid morning siesta thought CJ! That would lend her a bit of exploration time.

CJ was quiet while she waited for the woman's eyes to close and her head to roll forward. She wasn't feeling at all patient but she knew that if she made her move too soon she would lose the opportunity was wanted. Twenty minutes later soft snores could be heard coming from the corner. CJ stealthily extricated herself from the raised bed. With each movement she scrutinized the corner to ensure that she hadn't disrupted the nap that was taking place. When CJ was standing in the hallway just outside her room she breathed a sigh of relief and very quietly began to explore.

She didn't want to draw attention to herself and be sent back to her room under escort so she used the skills she had learned from observing her mother and Gibbs traversing the hospital floor with little to no sound. After the first loop she realized that there was little to do for fun. The floor consisted of a ring of rooms on the outside and a nurses' station in the middle. There was a supply cupboard and a patient lounge towards the middle as well. None of these things drew CJ's interest and so she was disappointedly returning to her room when she spotted something in the neighbouring room. The patient was a very elderly man who was sleeping soundly. It wasn't him specifically that drew her attention but the fingertip heart rate monitor that he had attached to his left index finger. It was a device that she had experience with; it read the patient's heart rate and oxygen level and was hooked directly to a monitoring system that was linked to the nurses' station.

Slipping ever so quietly into the room, her heart racing, CJ slipped the apparatus from his finger and rushed on silent feet back towards her own room. The alarm and lights took a few seconds to engage and CJ was back in her own room by the time a full fledged emergency response team was bee lining it for the room.

CJ sniggered as she climbed back into bed and raised the railing. Mrs. Sykes jumped awake as the bells and whistled from the next room were heard. Quickly taking stock of her own charge she calmed when she saw CJ sitting on the bed computer in front of her. "What is going on?" the older woman inquired.

"I don't know" came CJ's innocent reply. "There is a lot noise and I saw people running."

Shuffling to the door Mrs. Sykes peeked out into the hall. She witnessed the nurses and doctors all retreating from the patients room and heard the admonishment of the head nurse to the elderly man. "Mr. Humphreys you MUST keep this on your finger at ALL times. PLEASE don't take it off AGAIN."

Not wanting to look like a nosy gossip Mrs. Sykes drew back into the room and began her usual fussing with CJ. "What happened?" asked the teen, she thought that if she didn't ask it would look suspicious.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about, now, I think it's time for lunch don't you?"

"Ya, I'm actually feeling hungry now. What have you got in the bag of goodies?" leaning over to inspect the bag set up on the table at the end of the bed.

Emptying the bag and setting up lunch kept the two of them busy for some time. Neither noticed as the head nurse entered during the middle of their lunch time conversation.

"Excuse me" she interrupted politely.

"I was speaking to a Dr. Palmer this morning who suggested that he felt you would best recover at home. He called Dr. Selryn as well to make the same argument. In light of the fact that you would be under a doctor's supervision and we don't want any more trouble Dr. Selryn has agreed to release you this evening if your parents are able to come and sign the appropriate paper work."

The smile that had initially crossed CJ's face faded when the nurse referred to 'any more trouble'. Not wanting to incriminate herself she simply stayed quiet and hoped that either Mrs. Sykes would engage the woman in conversation or the nurse would simply leave. Unfortunately for CJ her care giver decided that the supervision of another was a great opportunity to use the ladies room in the lounge and left CJ alone.

Eating her sandwich and trying to ignore her company CJ sat without making eye contact or even turning in the nurse's direction.

"I know you were in Mr. Humphrey's room earlier. He swears he was asleep and that it was the alarms that woke him up. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

CJ had been chewing the same bite of food for well over 2 minutes, but due to the dryness in her throat she just couldn't swallow anything. She didn't answer not because she didn't want to but because she couldn't.

"Pulling a stunt like that is dangerous and stupid. You could have pulled us away from a true emergency. You disrupted Mr. Humphrey as well as putting the rest of the patients on this floor in a state of panic and worry. IT WASN'T FUNNY." With that she turned in one motion and stormed out of the room.

CJ wasn't sure what to do next. She'd been caught yet it had probably precipitated her early release. In the end the small knot of squiggling centipede deep in her gut was well worth the fact she got to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - I was so unsure as to how to proceed with this particular chapter. Does CJ get caught or not? I asked several regular readers their opinion. Thank you to everyone who answered my questions. I hope that ncisrox is ok with how things turned out. I did my best to balance the requests of all those who answered.**

* * *

><p>Ziva arrived early that evening to sign CJ out of the hospital. She listened to the instructions regarding incision care and how often it needed to be looked after, but Ziva wasn't paying very close attention as she knew the hand out they had given her explained everything and Jimmy had agreed to care for CJ until she was back on her feet and completely recovered.<p>

Mrs. Sykes drove home with them and quickly retreated to her own house to prepare something for everyone for supper. She was so happy that CJ would be able to rest and recuperate at home, not only because she felt it was a more natural place to get better but also because she had her full kitchen at her disposal.

CJ made a quick get away to her room when they arrived. She still had McGee's laptop and she wanted to use the computer in her room. Not that she was doing anything that needed privacy specifically but it was more the fact that she wasn't usually able to use a computer in the privacy of her own room.

Ziva put on a pot of coffee, Tony was going to be home soon and Jimmy was going to drop by so they would probably like a cup after a long few days.

The next hour was one of quiet and tranquility; everyone in their own space doing their own thing. That quickly came to an end when the front door swung open to reveal Tony, Jimmy and Mrs. Sykes. Hello's and greetings were shared all around and CJ's parents along with Mrs. Sykes entered the kitchen to set the table and finish the last minute preparations for supper while Jimmy strode off to CJ's room.

The light knock startled CJ as she had been dozing and hadn't heard the loud entrance. "Com'in" she offered quickly.

Watching the door open CJ's expression changed from one of mild annoyance at being disturbed to one of anxiety. He knew. She wasn't sure how he knew but he definitely knew. In those few seconds that it took him to assess her demeanor, enter the room and close the door many thought flew through CJ's head. Did he tell mom or dad? Did he tell Mrs. Sykes? Was he as angry as he looked? Just as he was sitting on the edge of her bed she realized that she had never, ever seen Jimmy angry before. She had no idea what to expect or how to react. Sitting still and silently she swallowed hard before pushing out a whispered "Hi Jimmy".

He sat there perched half on, half off the bed. His sea green eyes drilling holes through her. She wouldn't have thought that is generally sweet smile and shining eyes could actually look this scary. Neither spoke for a long time, CJ wasn't going to make the first move with this new Palmer in front of her and so it was Jimmy who finally spoke.

"What the HELL where you thinking?" he didn't raise his voice but he spoke in an icy tone that CJ had come to expect only from Gibbs. The situation was so incongruous with her understanding of Jimmy Palmer that she was still processing his appearance and mood rather than mentally preparing a response. Her confused look was not appreciated by the doctor and he asked again only slightly louder.

"What the HELL where you thinking?"

"I… it was just a … I know it was wrong … I see that now… I just kinda… I didn't really think about it before I just did it…. I didn't realize… I" she couldn't finish a thought or phrase. The rolling mass of centipedes in her stomach returned with a vengeance and tears silently spilled out of her eyes. Seeing Jimmy so angry had brought home the seriousness of her actions. Until this confrontation she had thought it a joke, maybe in poor taste, but nothing serious.

"You didn't think did you? Not at all!" he waited again as he had to reel in his own anger and frustration. CJ could get herself into a spot of trouble and pull a trick or two but they didn't tend to be completely inconsiderate of safety or reason.

"No… I… said that… I wasn't thinking… I'm sorry" she whispered through tears.

"CJ… I need you to understand how much trouble you really caused" Jimmy offered his tone changed to one that although still angry had a gentleness to it.

All CJ could do was nod as she wiped the still flowing tears from her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

Jimmy sat for well over ten minutes telling CJ about the importance of the role the nurses and doctors play in the care of their patients. How the mechanical devices used in today's hospitals are a wonderful invention but they mean that less nurses are hired to monitor the patients. He explained how they rely on these devices to signal emergencies and that emergencies are just that EMERGENCIES. There are systems in place so that the staff can react quickly. Each of those takes time to "unwind" from both mentally and in work. How much paper work goes along with a "code red or code blue". He made sure to tell her how the patients on the floor react. The older patience worry about their "neighbour" and then they worry about themselves. How sirens and alarms although necessary are disruptive and should only be heard when it is necessary to do so.

In conclusion he stated "hospitals are NOT a place to play. EVER. Understand?"

As Jimmy scolded CJ felt smaller and smaller. She hadn't wanted to cause so much trouble. She just thought it would be funny to see a nurse run and have to reattach the little device. She didn't know it would cause a full out initiation of emergency procedures. She cried quietly as Jimmy verbally reprimanded her for such foolish behavior and wiped her eyes several more times on her sleeve and once on her blanket that she had wrapped around her legs.

When he was finally quiet CJ wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed a quiet "I'm sorry Jimmy, really sorry". Jimmy was taken aback by CJ's apology, well her hugging him really. He awkwardly patted her back and said "Your forgiven kiddo, just don't do anything that stupid again. OK?"

She nodded her head while it was still leaning against his shoulder. He carefully extricated himself from her grip and his deportment changed back to the Dr. CJ knew. "Let's have a look at that incision shall we?"

He examined the now quiet patient as CJ watched his every move. Jimmy, CJ thought didn't have any children of his own, but some day he would make a great father.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - There have been many requests for a chapter that focuses on Ziva and CJ together. I hope Tiva4eva95 is happy with the outcome. Thanks to gaben as she helped when I was suffering from writers block!**

CJ woke the next morning feeling less tired than she had since this ordeal had begun. Sleeping in your own bed definitely had special recuperative powers; just like Mrs. Sykes had said. Carefully rolling over CJ looked at the alarm clock on her night stand. She was surprised to see that it was well after 9 am confused by not being woken up. She quietly padded across to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"ooo" she thought to herself. That was one hurtin' puppy looking back at her. A day of rest and relaxation at home and she was bound to be back on her feet and looking more herself; or at least that is what she hoped. Traipsing back to her room she opened the blinds and sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard as she always did and tucked her legs up, arms wrapped around her knees. CJ didn't even have a moment to think before her door swung open to reveal her mother standing in the hall carrying a tray.

CJ smirked. There was her federal agent mother looking every bit the motherly housewife. The tray not only had a glass of freshly squeezed OJ but CJ's favourite oatmeal and a flower in a small glass vase. Ziva was in cargo's and a t-shirt but she was also wearing the chef's apron she wore when she cooked big dinners.

"Thanks mom. You didn't have to bring it up to me you know. I feel fine enough to come down for breakfast."

"I know, I know… but to get Mrs. Sykes to stay home for the day I had to promise her I would make sure you got lots of rest." Ziva explained somewhat exasperated.

CJ laughed out loud as she imagined that conversation taking place. Ziva finally entered the room and was about to set the tray on the edge of the bed when CJ at the very same moment straightened out her legs. The crash wasn't as spectacular was Ziva's slow motion attempt to catch everything as the glass of orange juice went soaring through the air, the flower tipped over and the oatmeal sloshed over the side of the bowl. Between the drinking glass and vase there were shards of glass all over the bedroom and the bed clothes were soaked with a sticky mess of juice, flower water and oatmeal.

The first words out of CJ's mouth were "HOLY SHIT MOM". And then she started to giggle, the kind of giggling that you just lose control of, the kind of giggling that is completely contagious, the kind of giggling that hurts abdominal incisions. A flash of anger and frustration first crossed Ziva's face but then seeing her daughter's smile and listening to her laugh Ziva couldn't help but catch the giggles as well. It took several minutes before the two of them had themselves back under control and were trying to figure out how to clean up the disaster that was before them.

Kneeling CJ started to pick up the glass off the bed while Ziva picked up the larger pieces that were scattered over the floor. Piling the broken pieces on the tray CJ got out of bed so that she could remove all the of sheets and blankets that were now in need of laundering. They worked together cleaning the sticky floor and remaking the bed after having to towel of the mattress as well.

"I don't think this is what Mrs. Sykes had in mind when she insisted that I get lots of rest" CJ teasingly poked at her mother.

Ziva mockingly glared at CJ as she escorted her down to the kitchen to make breakfast for a second time. As the oatmeal heated on the stove Ziva through the dirty blankets into the washer and haphazardly through in soap and slammed the door to the machine. CJ began to squeeze more juice when Ziva gently pushed her aside. "I am supposed to be looking after you today" she declared "so go and sit down".

"Gotcha" CJ said while she raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. She wasn't very good at being 'looked after' much anymore, well, really ever since she was very young she wasn't very good at not doing it herself.

_Flashback_

"_Mama… you don't have to tell me again" CJ whines._

"_I just wanted to make sure you know the schedule for tomorrow morning. It is a big day tomorrow."_

"_I know Mama, it is my first day of school. I know!" CJ responds rolling her eyes when her mother turns to look for the hundredth time in the closet for the first day of school outfit she had bought for CJ. _

"_Mama? When are you going to be leaving for work in the morning?" CJ enquires as Ziva is about to leave the room._

_A confused Ziva walks back to her daughter and sits on the edge of bed. "I am not leaving for work until after I walk you to school tomorrow my little one" Ziva answers in Hebrew._

"_NO" CJ yells. _

"_It is ok, my little one" Ziva consoles not understanding CJ's reason for being upset._

"_Mama you can't walk me to school. I can do it myself. If I show up to school with you there everyone will think I'm a baby!" CJ spat out._

"_CJ, I am not going to let you walk all the way to school by yourself" Ziva answered somewhat taken back by her daughter's forcefulness._

"_YES YOU ARE… because I do NOT need help!" CJ threw herself down into bed and rolled over so that her back was to Ziva._

_Deciding that it best to leave it for the time being Ziva quietly shut out the light and closed the door as she left the room. _

_The next morning was a loud one. As CJ insisted she was going to walk to school alone and that she was NOT wearing that horrible first day of school outfit her mother had insisted on buying."I am wearing my pants and t-shirt" CJ shouted from the top of the stairs before entering her room and slamming the door. _

_Tony made for the stairs but was stopped by Ziva as she grabbed for his arm and shook her head. "I will look after it do not worry about it."_

"_She shouldn't talk to you like that" Tony answered._

"_I know but for all the bravado she is showing I am sure that it is because she is worried about what today will bring, so just leave her be." Ziva smiled and then kissed her husband gently on the cheek. _

_Driving to work alone, Tony was not sure that leaving his two women was the best plan but it was one that Ziva insisted upon. _

_CJ arrived at the front door dressed in jeans and t-shirt with her purple backpack slung over her one shoulder like she'd seen the older kids do. _

"_That is not the outfit we picked out for you to wear to your first day of school" Ziva tried to gently persuade her daughter._

"_But it is the one I picked out" CJ sarcastically answered. _

_It took a few seconds for Ziva to calm herself as she was getting annoyed with both the attitude and disobedience. It took a few more seconds for Ziva to come to the conclusion that what CJ was wearing wasn't worth the fight and grabbed her jacket as she made to leave with her daughter. _

"_Where do you think you are going?" CJ asked._

"_I am going with you to school" Ziva informed her._

"_No you aren't" _

"_Yes I am" _

"_Not with me you AREN'T" CJ's voice becoming more shrill as she completed the statement._

_Squatting down so that she was eye level with her now irate child Ziva took each of her shoulders in her hands as she spoke "Look it CJ I cannot leave you to walk to school by yourself you are 5 years old."_

"_We practiced walking to school so that I could do it by myself" CJ interrupted._

"_We practiced so that you would know what was going to happen and so we could figure out how long it takes to get there." Ziva tried to explain while also trying to calm down._

"_Well we practiced enough I can do it by myself" and with that CJ turned and headed off towards school. Ziva had to be content with walking a few paces behind. CJ didn't look back even once, not even when she reached the kindergarten gate at school and was welcomed in by Mrs. MacGreggor. _

_Ziva quickly wiped the tear that inadvertently escaped and rolled down her cheek. She knew she should be happy that her daughter went off to school with such a "I can do it attitude" problem was she hoped she'd be needed just a little more. _

_End Flashback_

CJ was brought back to the present when her breakfast was placed in front of her with a clink.

"What are you thinking about?" Ziva asked with an encouraging smile.

"Nothin' mama" CJ answered as she dug into the food.

Together they sat at the table, CJ eating Ziva just watching. The peacefulness of the moment however was broken when the beeping alarm on the front loading washing machine began to ring out. They both turned to see soap suds all over the floor and more creeping out of door.

"Oh No" Ziva jumped up and ran to stop the buzzing. Even with the machine turned off the soap suds continued to pour out. Not sure if opening the door or leaving it shut was the best course of action Ziva went in search of a bucket and mop. CJ watched the "show" while she finished eating and then she too started to attack to advancing soap bubbles. Scooping up the foamy mess with two hands CJ was dumping the contents in to her mother's bucket when she was overcome with a desire so deep she couldn't help but follow through. Taking a large handful of suds she threw it at Ziva. Momentarily shaken, Ziva froze. Her statuesque expression had CJ in gales of laughter in seconds. In a blink of an eye Ziva had a handful of froth and whipped it towards her kneeling daughter. The ensuing bubbles fight had both Ziva and CJ covered in a slick film of soap and the entire kitchen soaking wet. The battle came to an abrupt end when CJ slipped on the floor and grimaced as she grabbed for her side.

Ziva quickly sobered and got CJ to her feet. "I'm ok Mom" smiling she dabbed the bit of suds she had on her hand onto Ziva's nose.

"You go shower and I will clean up this mess" Ziva instructed. CJ wanted to help tidy up but she was starting to feel tired and sore so she decided that a shower and a rest was probably a better idea.

Clean and slime free CJ cuddled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly even with the banging and clattering of Ziva trying to solve the kitchen disaster.

Rousing slightly CJ listened to the noises of the house. This was something she did whenever she woke up. Taking a few minutes to listen she would know who was home and what they were doing. When you grew up with a family like CJ's you tended to wake up with different caregivers in the house first thing in the morning and CJ always liked to be prepared for the day and who it was she would be facing. Today however it was quiet, her mother must be reading in her room or maybe the living room.

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed CJ went to get up but quickly sat back down as a sharp pain pierced her foot. "OW" she shouted.

It was only a millisecond later that Ziva burst through the door. "What happened? Are you alright?" she asked panicked.

Holding out her foot towards her mother CJ answered "I stepped on something sharp and it hurt like hell".

Ziva's glare was cut short when she saw the small trickle of blood running down the length of CJ's foot. Gently pulling the small piece of glass out of her foot CJ smiled at her mother when she said "I think we missed a piece" holding up the small offending object.

Shaking her head Ziva went to retrieve the first aid kit and patched up her daughter. They both headed to the kitchen while Ziva prepared some lunch for them to share. They got talking about school and how CJ was going to have to get caught up over the weekend when the smell of smoke brought them back to the reason they were in the kitchen in the first place. The blackened grilled panini's were thrown in the garbage as Ziva stormed around trying to get something else together for them to eat.

Having eaten they both retired to the living room where CJ threw in a movie and Ziva curled up on the chair to read. CJ smirked as she looked over to see her mother had fallen asleep. Keeping house had worn her out CJ laughed to herself.

CJ and Ziva unpacked the Chinese takeout containers as Tony walked through the front door.

"Good timing Dad" CJ yelled over.

"I don't think Chinese takeout would meet the exacting standards that Mrs. Sykes set for CJ's food consumption while healing" Tony teased.

"Well Dad, we decided that the benefit of a home cooked meal was heavily out weighted by all the work that it entailed. So Chinese food it is."

Tony looked confused as his wife was generally the one who enjoyed cooking and would scold him for not putting in minimal effort.

Tony saw the knowing smile his wife and daughter shared. He may not have understood why but he understood the love he saw there.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I try very hard to respond to everyone but for some reason there was glitch in the system and I was unable to respond to anyone! **

* * *

><p>After Ziva's attempt to be nurse maid on Friday, Saturday morning seemed quite boring by comparison. CJ was feeling much better and so spent most of it catching up on school work and revising. For the first time since she collapsed her family allowed "outside" visitors and Steven arrived just after lunch book bag on his shoulder ready to work just so he could be with CJ. She had texted a few times to let him know she was alright and on the mend but generally with Mrs. Sykes on the lookout or someone else always looking over her shoulder.<p>

The two teens sat at the kitchen table in a vain attempt to get something accomplished. But there seemed to be a steady stream of visitors that interrupted any meaningful work.

First was Jimmy to do his doctorly duties and make sure that CJ was healing well and staying fever free. CJ had been whisked away to her room so that there was a modicum of privacy for the examination. By the time she'd returned to her seat Abby had dropped in to make sure she was really alright. Tony and Ziva had been updating everyone but she needed to see with her own eyes. She hugged CJ so tightly that she was frightened that she might explode. Abby only released her grip when Palmer stepped in to suggest that breathing was really a necessity he would like his patient to have the opportunity to par take in.

Tim stopped in under the guise that he needed to check and make sure that CJ was ready for her math exams that he had been helping her prepare for. Gibbs sauntered in not long afterwards suggesting that today was the day he had scheduled for helping DiNozzo fix the leaking shower in the ensuite. None of the household inhabitants were fooled by the excuses but allowed everyone their stories. The house was bustling with activity when the front door bell rang for yet another time. Ziva not know who to expect this time smiled a warm welcoming smile to the hunched elderly lady standing on the front porch.

"What can I do for you Mrs. Sykes?" Ziva enquired.

"Well dear I lost count of how many people came in throughout the day and I wasn't sure if any of them left through the garage because I can't see that from my front porch you know?" the woman answered.

Ziva quickly counted up those present and yelled over to Jimmy "Palmer, will Cindy be showing up in time for supper?"

Sheepishly he answered "if you don't mind?"

"It looks like there will be 10 for supper including yourself" Ziva answered.

"Excellent, come over at about six thirty to help me carry everything" and without waiting for a response she turned and hobbled down the front steps and off down the street.

The afternoon flew by with visiting, fixing and some sort of effort towards studying. CJ reveled in the noise, action and ambient energy that filled the house.

Ziva and Tim both arrived at Mrs. Sykes door at precisely 6:30. She loaded up their arms and filled a bag with food before all of them returned to the DiNozzo David residence.

CJ didn't say a word the entire meal. She simply listened to the stories being shared and laughed at the jokes. Between courses she held Steven's hand tightly and grinned at him. This week had not been stellar yet its events had led to this impromptu gathering. She was thankful for the opportunity to see them together again as a family. Mrs. Sykes had laid out a spectacular meal and everyone was stuffed to the gills before they all finally pulled themselves away from the table. CJ watched the older woman as everyone hugged her goodbye and kissed the top of her head. The elderly lady was full of spit and vinegar but she had a heart of gold and soaked in the love that was being bestowed upon her. Mrs. Sykes may have had a genetic family of her own but she had definitely adopted this one as well.


End file.
